1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of rain gutter constructions in general, and in particular to an internally rounded configuration for a rain gutter corner segment.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,913,284; 4,646,487; 4,858,396; 5,497,583; and 5,729,937, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse rain gutter constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for tie basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical rain gutter construction that prevents the buildup of leaves and debris at the interior and exterior corners of a rain gutter, and which will promote both self flushing of the gutter trough, as well as simplify the assisted cleaning of a length of gutter pipe.
In addition, the sharp edged interior and exterior corner joints of the gutter pipes present their own unique flow description problems in that a great deal of turbulence is generated by the sharp interior edge of the exterior corner joint and the exterior edge of the interior corner joint. A swirling whirlpool eddy is formed on the interior corner of the interior corner joint and the exterior corner of the exterior corner joint, and this whirlpool eddy allows the heavier debris and leaf particles to settle out of the flow stream and allow debris to accumulate in the vicinity of the eddy.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among homeowners for a new type of smooth cornered rain gutter construction that will promote the flow of water through and prevent the accumulation of debris within the interior angled sections of rain gutter pipe, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.